


Без табака, пожалуйста

by bobryatinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз начал курить. Каждый раз, когда Дерек это видит, он вырывает сигарету из его рта</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без табака, пожалуйста

Вообще, это выматывает. Вся эта фигня с оборотнями и их пахнущими смертью проблемами. Что за привычка выяснять кто, кому, за что и по какой причине должен до крови? И когда Стайлза в очередной раз жёстко перетряхивает, он зачем-то покупает пачку сигарет и совершенно бездумно затягивается. Кашляет, конечно, но выворачивающий внутренности вкус неожиданно отрезвляет, позволяет выпрямиться и помчаться дальше в прежнем, Стайлзовском темпе. 

Следующая сигарета случается с ним где-то в лесу, Стайлз сам пока не знает, где именно. Он просто очень быстро бежал, с волками и от волков. И в какой-то момент остался один. Наедине с тишиной и клубами пара, в который превращается его дыхание, рвано вырывающееся из груди на морозный воздух. После затяжки можно будет открыть карту в Гугле и попытаться вернуться к дому. Но едва огонёк задевает кончик сигареты, как чьи-то холодные пальцы ловко выдёргивают её из дрожащих губ. Сначала Дерек смотрит красными глазами строго и зло, но потом чуть склоняет голову вбок, прищуривается и разворачивает за плечи в нужном направлении. Сердце Стайлза внезапно перестаёт биться заполошно. Наверное, благодаря Дереку рядом, что так и не убрал руки с его плеча.

Сигарета номер три происходит в операционной Дитона, где на металлическом столе лежит только что сваленный туда со Стайлзовских плеч Хейл, который всё никак не может решить, сдох он уже или нет от какой-то распылённой охотниками гадости. Пачка достаётся раньше, чем снимается блокировка с телефона. Наверное, именно из-за этого Стайлз пропускает тот момент, когда Дерек успевает не только выжить и выздороветь, но и сесть на столе и притянуть к себе самого Стайлза. Он держит его одной рукой за талию, а другой осторожно вынимает ещё незажженную сигарету изо рта. А Стайлз иррационально задаётся вопросом, почему Хейл притянул его не за шиворот, как обычно. Оборотень говорит ему, чтобы он больше не смел брать в рот эту гадость, а если возьмёт, то Стайлз да, помнит – его горло, Дерековы зубы. И он ставит точку в предупреждении, которое закончил за него Стайлз, кровавым всполохом в глазах. Сердце Стилински перестаёт рваться куда подальше. Напряжение спадает, уходит тупая боль из висков. Бояться больше нечего. Вот он, Дерек, сидит живой и здоровый, и даже снова угрожает вырвать горло. Зубами. Большой палец левой руки Дерека чуть поглаживает его сквозь футболку, а потом оборотень его отталкивает. Хейл спрыгивает со стола, делает шаг в сторону, и тут же заваливается на бок. Сердце Стайлза делает неприличный кульбит, но едва Дерек выравнивается, оно успокаивается и начинает мерно выстукивать стандартный ритм. 

Четвёртую и пятую сигареты Стайлз выкуривает, когда понимает, что застрял в волчьей яме, куда он свалился, просто бродя - а на самом деле вовсе не просто - по лесу. Свалиться свалился, а вылезти не может. И телефон не ловит сеть. И Скотт, в общем-то, не проинформирован, куда он пошёл. Отец – тем более. И Дерек не знает. Потому что Стилински ещё и для себя-то не придумал причину, по которой он вообще к нему пошёл, не то чтобы позвонить и предупредить. И к концу четвёртой сигареты Стайлз уже готов просидеть в этой яме, утыканной кольями острыми концами вверх, пару дней. Его наверняка хватятся. А пока можно эти самые колья повыдёргивать и попытаться выбраться самостоятельно. Кого там, на небе, он должен благодарить за свою просто парадоксальную удачу? Он скатился в яму и нечего себе не распорол. Кроме полы пиджака, да и ту – ещё наверху. Стайлз вспоминает маму и благодарит её. Колья просто так не выдёргиваются, кора шершавая и сдирает кожу с ладоней. Поэтому, когда через пару часов на него нападает паника, он выкуривает пятую сигарету, отчаянно откашливая и сплёвывая горькую вязкую слюну. Это успокаивает, и можно снова сесть на землю и пройти пару-тройку туров шариков в телефоне.

В лесу темнеет быстрее. И отогнанная было паника снова подползает поближе. И Стилински сам сминает шестую сигарету, когда к нему медленно приближаются два алых параллельных огонька. 

\- Скотт искал тебя, - говорит Дерек, выходя из тени деревьев. – И если бы ты не курил, он не прошёл бы мимо тебя дважды. Табак перекрывает твой запах.

Стайлз молчит. Потому что на него обрушилось небесных масштабов облегчение. Даже голова закружилась. Дерек ложится на землю на краю ямы и протягивает Стайлзу руку, до которой тот едва-едва достаёт. Хейл легко выдёргивает его и, отодвинув в сторону, начинает отрывать дёрн с краёв ловушки, чтобы её было видно издалека. А у Стайлза жжёт руку, которую только что сжимал оборотень.

Седьмую сигарету Стайлз зажигает, когда простой маньяк, вовсе не волк, нападает на миссис МакКол. Оказывается, в Бейкон-Хилле есть криминальная жизнь и помимо всяких шерстяных ковриков. Они ни при чём. И помогать, соответственно, совсем не собираются. Не смотря на то, что несколько брюнеток с вьющимися волосами уже убито, а миссис МакКол ужасно напугана. Это всё очень серьёзно ровно до тех пор, пока шериф Стилински не стреляет в психа. Стайлз устало закуривает возле своего джипа. Его трясёт, потому что он видел фотографии из дела, и знал, что могло ждать маму Скотта. Картинки кроваво отпечатались у него под веками и не хотели никуда деваться. Сигарета бесцеремонно выхватывается из его губ холодными пальцами, а Хейл пришпиливает его к машине своим телом и рычит на него, что он предупреждал. Стайлз быстро соглашается, что да – Стайлзова шея, Дерековы клыки. Ему становится невероятно легко и спокойно. Он зажмуривается и провокационно откидывает голову, открывая горло. И Дерек широко и обжигающе вылизывает его. А потом в своей манере исчезает. Теперь Стайлза трясёт совсем по другой причине.

За восьмую сигарету Стайлз берётся этим же вечером у себя в комнате. Он долго крутит её между пальцев, и думает, что это похоже на вызов джина. И что ему хочется, чтобы джин выполнил его желание. Или хотя бы появился. Догоняясь такими мыслями, Стилински вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Дерек запрыгивает через окно в его комнату. Оборотень медленно подходит, будто подкрадываясь, к Стайлзу и забирает сигарету у него из рук. Потом он демонстративно сминает пачку и оставшиеся в ней сигареты и кидается куда-то в угол. Сердце скачет и бьётся о грудную клетку в режиме «обожемойобожемойобожемой». А как ещё может биться сердце, когда его хозяина целует Дерек Хейл?


End file.
